This application claims the priority of German patent document 19922798.5 filed May 18, 1999, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The Present invention relates to a gas spring for a steerable vehicle wheel.
European Patent Document EP-A-0 253 261 discloses a pneumatic spring which is provided on a forward McPherson strut; is penetrated by the piston rod of the shock absorber; and is bounded at the top by a fixed spring can. Laterally on the spring can, a valve is arranged through which, for regulating the pressure in the interior of the gas spring, compressed air can flow into the interior or flow out of the interior. A pressure hose or a pipe may connect to the valve. The vehicle wheel equipped with the gas spring, In addition to carrying out approximately vertical suspension movements, can also carry out steering movements approximately about the axis of the gas spring, so that the pressure hose and the pipe in the wheel house may be laid in a loop shape in order to permit these wheel movements. The floating capacity of the vehicle wheel and of the suspension elements as well as other components arranged in the wheel house is therefore limited. It cannot be excluded that, during these suspension and steering movements, the pressure hose or the Pipe in the wheel house comes in contact with other Components (e.g., a brake hose, a drive shaft or a stabilizer) or with rocks, branches, or similar objects thrown up from the road, and is damaged or causes disturbing noises. The pressure hose or the pipe can swirl the air stream in the wheel house such that, particularly at higher driving speeds, air noises occur and/or the aerodynamics of the vehicle deteriorate.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a gas spring that does not limit or hardly limits the space in the wheel house and is better protected from damage.
This object is achieved by the gas spring of the present invention. According to the present invention, the pressure hose or the pipe, which is essentially arranged above the spring can, does not limit the free space in the wheel house and cannot strike against objects in the wheel house and therefore be damaged or cause noise. During steering movements, the pressure hose or the pipe can at least slightly deform elastically, whereby the steering movements of the vehicle wheel are not or are hardly limited. In a preferred embodiment, the pressure hose or the pipe forms a loop above the spring can which extends, for example, along a closed circle or slightly beyond it. The loop requires little space above the spring can, which may be formed by an annular space between two parts or in one part which is connected with the spring can or the vehicle body. The pressure hose or the pipe can be covered at least in areas, for example, by a cylindrical wall area on a part fixed to the vehicle body or connected with the spring can, whereby the pressure hose or the pipe is arranged in a covered and protected manner.
Other objects, advantages, and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.